


Последнее путешествие

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда давно исчезнувший брат вновь появляется в жизни Саске, тот понимает, что не в силах снова отпустить его. Итачи полон секретов, которыми не желает делиться, и многие из них касаются Саске.<br/>Вместе братья отправляются в последнее путешествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сакура поправила фартук и на всякий случай проверила, как там пирог в духовке. Муж скоро должен был вернуться, а ей еще оставалось развесить постиранное белье и приготовить соус к главному блюду и салат.

Хорошо, что Сарада вернулась из школы и могла немного посидеть с младшеньким, Недзуми, пока Сакура доделывает домашние дела к приходу мужа.

Сакура с удовольствием исполняла всю домашнюю работу, несмотря на то, что до сих пор любила навещать местный госпиталь и помогать. Когда-то ей прочили судьбу великой врачевательницы, но с того самого момента, когда Саске Учиха предложил ей выйти за него замуж, она поняла, что не сможет выбирать.

Совмещать получалось плохо — две беременности и маленькие дети не позволяли ей много работать, поэтому сейчас Сакура трудилась на дежурстве всего три раза в неделю по полдня. И в рабочие дня она с трудом успевала убраться и приготовить ужин к приходу Саске.

Если бы ее спросили, счастлива ли она, Сакура без сомнения сказала бы «да». Она влюбилась в Саске так давно, что уже и не помнила, какой была до него. Ей было года четыре, ему шесть, и всю сознательную жизнь она прожила, храня в своем сердце чувства к нему.

День свадьбы был самым счастливым днем в ее жизни, а каждый последующий день семейной жизни только углублял это чувство.

— Я дома, — послышалось от двери. Сакура выбежала, чтобы помочь мужу раздеться — повесила плащ и шляпу на вешалку, поставила его сапоги на подставку, чтобы потом, после ужина почистить.

Она поцеловала его в щеку и совсем не обратила внимания на отсутствие ответной ласки. Она уже привыкла и никогда не требовала ее от скупого на нежность мужа.

Она помнила Саске разным. Помнила, каким он был сорванцом и задирой, помнила, как он мог смеяться в голос, помнила, как загорались его глаза, когда старший брат звал его на прогулку вместе с собой и компанией более старших ребят.

Чего она не помнила, так это страсти.

Сакура знала, что что-то произошло в семье Саске, о чем он не рассказывал ей, а она не спрашивала. Тогда Саске исчез на некоторое время, а когда снова появился, он уже стал другим. Более мрачным и замкнутым, более молчаливым. По ее мнению это лишь придавало ему загадочности.

Тогда-то Саске и заметил Сакуру. Она все это время была рядом с ним, но раньше он смотрел словно сквозь нее, теперь же они стали общаться. Не друзья, но очень близко к этому, хотя Сакура постоянно твердила себе, что на нее он смотрит по-особенному.

Когда через несколько лет Саске сделал ей предложение, она окончательно уверилась в том, что была права. Их любовь взаимна, просто Саске не такой человек, чтобы показывать ее в открытую. Он назвал ее женой, что еще надо, какие доказательства?

И у них двое очаровательных детей.

— Спасибо за ужин, — сказал Саске, вставая из-за стола. Сакура улыбнулась ему, а дети хором пожелали спокойной ночи.

Они не собирались спать, но знали, что отец запрется в своем кабинете с бумагами и будет работать допоздна, потому что после смерти дедушки все дела клана перешли к нему.

Так рассказала им Сакура, потому что дети задавали много вопросов. Она всеми силами оправдывала мужа, хотя по правде говоря сама не совсем понимала, какие дела первостепенной важности Саске решает каждый вечер. Такой важности, что совсем не показывается и ей вот уже которую ночь приходится идти спать одной. Иногда она слышит, как он приходит и ложится рядом, но чаще он засыпает все в том же кабинете и снова они встречаются уже за завтраком.

Он вежлив, поэтому Сакура знает, что дело не в ней, она хорошая жена и мать. Саске никогда не позволяет себе плохого слова в ее адрес и ни разу не повысил голос ни на нее, ни на кого-либо из детей. Он тоже хороший муж, его семья пользуется большим уважением в городе и никогда ни в чем не нуждается.

Просто у него слишком много дел.

Просто сегодня Сакура снова закрывает глаза, лежа под одеялом и чувствуя, что место рядом с ней пусто и холодно.

 

Мэра на рабочем месте Саске не нашел. Впрочем, он знал, где тот предпочитает прятаться от суеты. Злые языки поговаривали, что старику бы уже пора на покой, только занимает место, но Саске видел, что, несмотря на почтенный возраст Сарутоби Хирузен все еще обладал ясным умом.

— Строительный материал все еще не привезли, опаздывают. А ведь скоро зима, — мэр стоял спиной к Саске, любовался видом, открывающимся с крыши ратуши. Радужный город, сияющая Коноха, где граждане жили в достатке и довольствии, лежал под ногами. Саске подошел к краю крыши и встал рядом с мэром, зная, что тот уже почувствовал его присутствие.

Солнце только поднималось к зениту, весело отражаясь от витражных стекол соборов, бликами сверкая на башенных часах, лаская синие глубины моря и неба.

— Я зашел за несколькими подписями, — сообщил Саске после нескольких минут полного молчания, в течении которых они оба наслаждались видом и свежим ветром.

Иногда Саске думал, что он почти близок к тому, чтобы полюбить Коноху.

Иногда Саске думал, что никогда ее не полюбит.

Она была красивой, обворожительной, нарядной, старой знакомой, дородной кокеткой из высшего общества, одетая в лучшие наряды и шелка, но она была пустой.

С тех самых пор, как… Нет, лучше не вспоминать об этом, он же обещал себе.

— Кстати, ты уже видел список команды и пассажиров с кораблей, которые зашли в порт ночью? — Хирузен с искренним интересом покосился на Саске. Тот с радостью сосредоточился на вопросе, лишь бы избежать собственных мыслей.

— Еще не успел, — покачал он головой. — В клане у одной семьи проблемы, а мне сегодня предстоит съездить к западной заставе с проверкой. Там что-то интересное?

Хирузен снова уставился на горизонт, наблюдая за тем, как облака плывут над синими водами, поминутно меняя форму.

— Может быть, — ответил он неопределенно. Потом встряхнул головой и словно бы сбросил с себя оцепенение. — Пойдем, я подпишу тебе все, что надо, — предложил он.

 

Саске так замотался за целый день, что успел забыть о том, что собирался посмотреть на списки, как говорил мэр. Легкий интерес оставался, но он решил, что сделает это завтра, потому что слишком устал. Покрытые пеной кони, тянущие служебную повозку, остановились возле дома и Саске вышел, кивнув на прощание кучеру.

В этот момент от дома напротив отделилась тень, которая будто только и ждала прибытия Саске. Тот краем глаза заметил движение и остановился, оборачиваясь.

Сначала Саске подумал, что это один из просителей, которые обычно и подлавливали его около дома, но по мере того, как незнакомец приближался, что-то неуловимо знакомое начинало проскальзывать в его облике.

Шляпа, надвинутая на глаза, скрывала большую часть его лица. Незнакомец был одет в серое и черное, напоминая большую ворону. И было что-то в его манере двигаться, плавно и бесшумно, с некоей кошачьей грацией, что заставило Саске сощуриться, припоминая.

Когда незнакомец был всего в нескольких шагах, глаза Саске вдруг округлились и он резко выдохнул, узнав, наконец, нежданного гостя.

— Итачи? — все еще не веря своим глазам, спросил Саске.

 

Сакура выбежала на шум как была — непричесанная, в фартуке и держа поварешку. Она только что закончила готовить обед и занималась тем, что пробовала результат на вкус, когда услышала снаружи грохот и крики.

Она ахнула, увидев, что прямо у порога дома двое мужчин катаются в пыли и дерутся. Сакура уже собиралась бежать и звать полицию, но застыла на месте, узнав в одном из дерущихся своего мужа.

«Это не Саске, — говорила она себе. — Это не может быть он. Ему уже почти тридцать и он не дерется как мальчишка, он вообще не дерется!»

Может, когда-то давно, когда ему было лет десять, да. Но с тех самых пор, как Саске стал наследником своего клана, он сохранял достоинство и не лез в драки.

У наследника клана Учиха было много способов унизить и уничтожить противника, и Саске научился владеть ими виртуозно.

— Кто вы такой! — взвизгнула Сакура. Она хотела помочь мужу, но двое в пыли слишком сильно сцепились друг с другом, чтобы она могла ударить одного, не задев при этом второго.

Однако противник Саске явно одерживал над ним верх. Подмяв его под себя, он перехватил его руки и пережал локтем горло. Саске хрипел и дергался, порываясь взять реванш, но вскоре затих.

Сакура прижала свободную руку ко рту, застыв как вкопанная. Она смотрела на мужа и не могла даже пошевелиться, потому что никогда раньше не видела Саске таким.

Он смотрел на своего противника с такой ненавистью, таким сильным, концентрированным чувством, что Сакуре показалось, будто ее кожа плавится. Как только незнакомец выдерживал этот взгляд? Словно Саске всю жизнь едва удостаивал окружающий мир вниманием потому что копил силы и эмоции только ради этого дня.

Чтобы сейчас смотреть — вот так.

Он никогда не смотрел с подобным чувством на Сакуру, она была для него чуть приметнее основного фона, но это все. Незнакомец же словно был для него самой жизнью, и на секунду, всего лишь на сотую долю секунды Сакуре захотелось, чтобы Саске однажды посмотрел вот так и на нее, даже если это будет ненависть.

Но это бы означало, что она значит для него очень много.

— Успокоился? — сказал незнакомец, ослабляя хватку. — Я пришел не для того, чтобы драться, маленький глупый брат.

Брат.

Почему-то Сакура испытала облегчение, услышав, что незнакомец — брат Саске. Возможно, будь он кем-то другим, ей бы следовало опасаться…

Что за дурные мысли лезут ей в голову?

Она сделала шаг вперед.

— Не могли бы вы отпустить моего мужа? — напустив на себя как можно более грозный вид, поинтересовалась она.

 

Саске уже жалел, что дал чувствам волю и бросился на брата с кулаками. Ублюдок, конечно, заслужил, но Саске не должен был показывать, насколько сильно та история до сих пор задевает его.

Он не предложил брату ни еды, ни воды, показывая, что ему не рады в этом доме. Итачи, впрочем, ничуть не смутился, но Саске мог понять — если у того хватило наглости заявиться, то его не проймешь негостеприимством.

Более того, наверняка он подготовился к такому.

В общем и целом, Итачи остался почти таким же, каким Саске его помнил, только стал ниже, тоньше и бледнее. Черты лица заострились, общий вид как и раньше, выражал сильную утомленность на грани с болезненностью. Эмоций, как и раньше, он почти не выражал, взирая на мир с беспристрастностью рептилии, Саске заметил только два проявления чувств — первый раз, когда он бросился на брата и тот отступил с выражением явного удивления на лице, и второй, когда дети выбежали встречать Саске. Итачи окинул их долгим теплым взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Славные у тебя детки, — сказал он. — А у меня — племянники.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Саске, давая понять, что его дети никак не должны занимать Итачи, и если у того есть какое-то дело, то пусть выкладывает скорее и убирается.

— Я посылал тебе открытки с поздравлениями. Пусть новости долго шли, но в конце концов, я узнал, что два раза стал дядей.

— Ничего не получал, — Саске даже не позаботился о том, чтобы это не прозвучало так фальшиво. Ну и пусть, Итачи необязательно знать, что обе открытки лежат в верхнем ящике стола в кабинете, как раз в том, за которым они сейчас сидят. Лежат рядом с несколькими фотографиями — все, что долгие годы было у Саске вместо брата.

Как он его за это ненавидел.

За то, что оставил его. Родителей и дом тоже, но у родителей был еще один сын, а у Саске больше не было брата. За то, что смог причинить такую боль, за то, что Саске позволил ему, хотя что он мог сделать, он был еще совсем ребенком.

За то, что после ухода Итачи в груди образовалась дыра, которую ничем нельзя было закрыть. И вот когда Саске наконец научился вполне сносно существовать вместе с этой дырой, Итачи возвращается.

Особенно Саске ненавидел его сейчас за то, что вместе с Итачи в его мир вернулись краски и запахи, и ощущения — будто Саске много лет пролежал в гробу глубоко под землей, а сейчас гроб выкопали, и вот он стоит на поляне, полной запахов цветов, звуков леса и свежего воздуха. И не может надышаться.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, — сказал Итачи. Он рассматривал Саске — поначалу исподтишка, украдкой, но с каждой минутой его взгляд становился все более жадным. Саске бы хотел думать, что брат сейчас чувствует то же самое, что он сам, но разум одергивал, холодно напоминая, что скорее всего, это потому, что они давно не виделись.

— Не понимаешь, — отрезал Саске. — И никогда не понимал, иначе не поступил бы так.

— Я совершил много ошибок, — признал Итачи, заставив Саске с удивлением воззриться на него.

Итачи был идеальным, он был всегда прав, он не мог признавать ошибки и никогда этого не делал — потому что не совершал их. Об этом постоянно твердил отец, это на разные голоса подтверждали окружающие, и сам Итачи принимал это как факт, не гордясь, но и не отрицая.

И даже после того поступка Саске не слышал, чтобы об этом говорили как об ошибке. Итачи словно стерли из жизни клана — о нем перестали говорить, даже упоминать его имя, дома все фотографии, на которых так или иначе был запечатлен старший сын, оказались убраны в пакет и закинуты на чердак. Отец стал называть Саске единственным сыном, и тот пожалуй мог бы поверить, что всем все равно, если бы не видел, как временами тайком рыдала мать, когда думала, что никого нет рядом.

— Ты приходишь сюда через пятнадцать лет, и это все, что ты можешь сказать? — спросил Саске. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет услышать от Итачи, но чувствовал, что готов простить, и злился на себя за это.

Итачи должен заслужить прощения, одного признания ошибок недостаточно.

— Нет, я пришел, чтобы извиниться. За все, что натворил. Знаю, что тебе пришлось непросто.

Саске молчал.

— Если бы родители были живы, я бы извинился перед ними тоже, — Итачи посмотрел в окно, отведя взгляд. Саске вскинулся при упоминании родителей:

— Знаешь, как их подкосил твой поступок? Отец возлагал на тебя большие надежды, он хотел, чтобы ты возглавил клан — более старший, более умный, а пришлось оставить все дела на меня, не такого идеального сына.

— Саске…

— А мать?! Она не выдержала и заболела, и когда умирала, все ждала, что ты придешь навестить ее напоследок. Ты убил наших родителей, Итачи. Ты!

Итачи все еще сидел, уставившись в окно.

— Знаю, — тихо сказал он. — Когда-нибудь я увижу их, уже не в этом мире, и, надеюсь, смогу вымолить прощение.

Саске украдкой вытер слезу, непрошено набухавшую в уголке глаза. Он хотел сделать больно Итачи, но в итоге сделал больно себе самому.

Он ненавидел Итачи, пятнадцать лет. Когда возглавил клан, когда похоронил родителей, когда каждое утро вспоминал, что у него есть брат и потом проводил целый день, пытаясь забыть его.

Ненавидел с тех самых пор, когда проснулся и узнал, что Итачи исчез.

Но он любил Итачи двадцать восемь лет, всю свою жизнь, и пятнадцать лет разлуки не смогли повлиять на это чувство, которое разгоралось в нем с новой силой. Теперь, когда он наконец стоял перед своим братом, говорил с ним как равный с равным, когда брат с готовностью признавал, что был неправ.

Саске был готов признать это себе, потому что не привык врать, но не собирался показывать это Итачи.

Если он хочет, чтобы Саске простил его, то ему придется доказать это делом, а не словами.

— Ладно, — смягчился Саске. — Допустим, я смогу простить тебя. При условии, что ты займешь свое место во главе клана, как и хотел отец. Первое время можешь пожить у меня, пока все не привыкнут к тому, что ты вернулся. Кроме того, придется вводить тебя в курс дел…

— Саске, — Итачи встал и положил руку ему на плечо, прерывая речь. — Ты вырос замечательным мужчиной, и я в курсе, как ты ведешь дела, и о том, что наш клан процветает, благодаря тебе.

Саске сощурился, явно ожидая подвоха.

— Но я не собираюсь оставаться. Да, это правда, что я искренне прошу прощения, но я приехал сюда не только ради него. Саске, я приехал попрощаться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Поясни, — холодно потребовал Саске. Он еще не успел полностью прочувствовать и осознать факт возвращения Итачи, поэтому слова о прощании не слишком ошеломили его.

— Я уезжаю, хотел перед отъездом увидеть тебя и племянников. Если честно, хотел просто взглянуть издалека, но когда увидел тебя, то понял, что обязан поговорить с тобой. Даже если бы захлопнул передо мной дверь.

— Лучше бы не подходил, — со злостью бросил Саске. — Мне было бы легче.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Итачи. — Поэтому и не смог просто уйти. Мое путешествие предстоит быть долгим и трудным. Есть вероятность, что я не вернусь из него. Не хотел уезжать с грузом на душе.

— Я тебя не простил, — напомнил ему Саске.

— Этого и не ожидалось, — Итачи вдруг грустно улыбнулся. — Но я попросил у тебя прощения и сделал это искренне.

— Не уезжай. Тогда со временем я смогу забыть твое предательство…

Итачи покачал головой, прерывая Саске.

— На край мира, — сказал он. — Я слышал столько рассказов о нем. Купцы рассказывают чудесные истории о том, что там происходит. Волшебство все еще живет в тех краях, дикое и неприрученное. Хочу посмотреть на все это сам и вот пришло время.

— Когда ты вернешься, — сказал Саске, — ты вернешься сюда, ко мне?

— Если вернусь, — поправил его Итачи, и Саске вдруг объяснимо ощутил, что брат чего-то недоговаривает.

Как будто дело было не в том, что путешествие планировалось трудным и опасным, а как будто Итачи знал, что не вернется. Только так Саске мог объяснить то, что Итачи вообще пришел к нему.

Он обдумывал это, когда Итачи поднялся и посмотрел в окно. Солнце уже зашло и в вечерних сумерках на улице зажигались фонари.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и обернулся на Саске. — Ты не должен меня прощать, но для меня ты — младший брат и я всегда буду помнить тебя.

Он чуть помедлил, будто хотел еще что-то добавить или сделать, но, постояв так пару секунд, так ничего и не сказал. Просто взял со стола свою шляпу и вышел. Саске наблюдал в окно за тем, как силуэт брата растворяется во тьме.

После ухода Итачи наступило странное онемение — и вдруг Саске понял, что так теперь будет всегда, вечность. До тех пор пока он не умрет, он будет вязнуть в тусклом мареве повседневности, лишенный возможности ощущать, жить и дышать полной грудью.

Приход Итачи оказался для него минутным проблеском, полным эмоций, как если бы слепому дали на время глаза, чтобы посмотреть на окружающий мир, а потом забрали снова.

Только после этого слепой будет знать, как выглядит небо, оно будет сниться ему до скончания дней, без единой возможности снова увидеть его.

— Я тоже… — прошептал Саске и уронил голову на руки.

Зачем ты приходил, Итачи?

Как хорошо, что ты пришел.

 

Небо над горизонтом серело, ясно говоря о том, что солнце вот-вот покажется и разгонит тьму. Итачи, всю ночь не сомкнувший глаз, стоял на палубе. Он ждал рассвета, ждал того момента, когда они покинут порт и этот город, несший в себе столько воспоминаний.

Город, в котором он когда-то оставил частичку себя. Сначала он надеялся вернуться, но после смерти Шисуи понял, что ему не суждено этого сделать — не ради самого себя, а ради Саске.

Пусть в глазах младшего брата он будет трусом, предателем, пусть думает, что он не важен Итачи, не настолько, чтобы тот вернулся. Только в одном Итачи не смог себе отказать — увидеть Саске в последний раз.

Он сказал слишком много, надо было как-то иначе, надо было заставить Саске верить, что Итачи все равно. Но увидев этот взгляд, отражение его собственного, Итачи не смог соврать, за что корил себя сейчас, смотря на то, как медленно исчезают с небосвода звезды.

— Ты так и не ложился, — раздался позади него сонный голос. Итачи не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто стоит за его спиной. Наруто, первый помощник капитана и правая рука Итачи.

— Не хотелось, — отговорился он. — Я спущусь на берег за разрешением на отплытие, проследи, чтобы команда была готова, когда я вернусь. Не хочу задерживаться.

— Ты так и не рассказал, о чем вы говорили, — Наруто подошел еще ближе, прижимая Итачи к борту своим телом. Он мог позволить себе это, пока корабль спал и никто их не видел. Несмотря на то, что он точно знал — по кораблю уже вовсю идут слухи, Итачи не разрешал никаких проявлений знаков внимания, если рядом находился кто-то еще.

Это не входило в их контракт.

Итачи знал, что Наруто делал это специально, провоцировал, подталкивал, но никогда не реагировал так, как Наруто хотелось. И на самом деле причина была в том, что Итачи преследовал одну цель, вполне конкретную, а на все остальное у него не было ни желания, ни сил.

— Ничего интересного, — Итачи повернулся, смотря Наруто прямо в глаза. Тот отвел взгляд.

Вот, пожалуй, единственная выгода от его положения — Наруто не может выдерживать его взгляда, и не только он — все, подобные ему.

— Было бы занятно увидеть его, — Наруто погладил Итачи по щеке. — Того, о ком ты так часто думаешь. Может, мне стоит по возвращении заключить контракт и с ним?

— Он не такой слабый как я, — Итачи убрал от своего лица руку Наруто и улыбнулся. — Он не согласится.

 

Подписать разрешение не потребовало много времени — портовая контора уже работала, хотя может быть она и не закрывалась — этого Итачи не знал. По возвращении он застал команду уже на ногах, мотор довольно фырчал, разогреваясь и пуская мелкую дрожь по всему кораблю.

Задав нужное направление, Итачи приказал распустить паруса, чтобы получать дополнительное ускорение от попутного ветра. Плавно, словно большая морская птица, корабль покинул воздушный порт, на небольшой высоте плывя над волнами на юго-восток. Над морем они могли себе позволить парить практически над водой, это на суше им придется набирать высоту, чтобы избегать деревьев и домов. Итачи любил корабли и полет на них, когда-то он мог проводить часы, наблюдая за тем, над чем они пролетали. Но тогда он не был капитаном, обязанным следить за курсом.

Он разложил карты, помечая карандашным штрихом будущий курс. Еще пару недель они будут лететь над знакомыми водами и землями, у него даже была трехмерная карта этих мест. Проблемы начнутся, когда они достигнут меняющихся земель. Он, конечно, взял с собой все карты, какие только смог найти, да и Наруто в этом деле мастер, но все же стоило быть осторожным и лишний раз проверить свои расчеты.

От того, достигнет ли он цели путешествия, зависело благополучие Саске.

 

Край мира, существовало ли такое понятие? Итачи знал многих капитанов и купцов, некоторые из них даже плавали за меняющиеся земли и вернулись обратно. Они привозили ценный груз и невиданные чудеса — не все из них выдерживали долгое путешествие, а еще больше было такого, что владельцы не хотели показывать.

Итачи видел различных механических птиц, умеющих петь мелодичнее, чем настоящие, видел одежды из самых диковинных тканей, видел специи и смеси, от которых человек видел самые яркие и счастливые сны. Видел женщину-рыбу, умирающую в тесной ванной, видел забитого единорога, стоявшего по колено в собственных нечистотах, видел маленьких фей, навеки заточенных в стеклянных бутылках.

Ему рассказывали, что это — тысячная доля тех чудес, которые существуют, и Итачи верил, потому что не было причин полагать, что это не так.

И он хотел посмотреть на все эти чудеса, да, но причиной, по которой он отправился в это путешествие, было вовсе не жажда приключений.

Итачи уже несколько лет упорно перебирал старые трактаты в библиотеках. Во всех, где бы не оказывался по воле случая. На обычных торговых маршрутах его уже знали и, когда корабль заходил в порт, Итачи знал, что библиотекарь уже подготовил для него пару новых книг.

У его цели было имя, которое Итачи нашел с большим трудом. У него было указание места, про которое Итачи даже не знал наверняка, существует ли оно на самом деле.

Чего у него не было, так это выбора.

 

Он вышел на палубу и огляделся — корабль шел спокойным размеренным ходом. Часть команды, не занятая работой, отдыхала, дежурный смотрящий зорко вглядывался в горизонт. Итачи свесился с борта, заглянув вниз, на сверкающую поверхность моря. Там внизу, под толщей воды, плавали темные силуэты крупных и мелких рыб, иногда Итачи любил представлять себе, что было бы, увидь он однажды большую темную тень. Больше корабля, намного больше, неумолимо поднимающуюся на поверхность, вот уже видна блестящая спина и крупные отдельные чешуйки отражают свет как зеркала…

Он встряхнул головой. Возможно, когда-нибудь так и будет, но большим счастьем в подобном путешествии было бы, пожалуй, ничего такого не встретить.

К вечеру они уже достигнут Страны Воды и войдут в порт Кири — места, хорошо знакомые Итачи, в которых он не раз уже бывал. Потом дальше и дальше, Итачи мог припомнить наизусть с десяток стран, которые им предстояло пересечь, прежде чем они выйдут в незнакомое пространство. Дальше придется пользоваться картами и постоянно сверять курс.

— Переночуем в Кири, — решил он. — У команды есть разрешение спуститься на берег, с условием, что к пяти утра все будут на корабле, — сказал он, обращаясь к находящимся рядом матросам. Те кивнули, и Итачи мог быть уверен, что в течении считанных минут команда будет знать о разрешении сойти на берег.

Преимущества и недостатки замкнутого тесного пространства и нескольких десятков людей на нем — все становится известно моментально, а каждый из твоей команды знает тебя лучше, чем член семьи.

В случае с Итачи это было особенно верным, учитывая, что последний оставшийся у него близкий родственник не видел его пятнадцать лет, и теперь больше вообще никогда не увидит.

— У тебя не очень с бдительностью, — раздался голос откуда-то сбоку и позади. Итачи резко повернулся.

Не потому, что голос был незнакомым и он хотел увидеть, откуда исходит опасность, вовсе нет. Итачи напротив, слишком хорошо узнал, кому он принадлежит.

Кому-то, кого не должно было быть ни среди команды, ни среди пассажиров, ни вообще когда-либо на этом корабле.

Кому-то, с кем Итачи уже попрощался, навсегда сохранив в своем сердце этот образ.

Кому-то родному и близкому, несмотря на все долгие годы разлуки, которые успели стереться из памяти, стоило им провести друг с другом несколько часов. Так не бывает среди людей и даже среди братьев, это ненормально — так привязываться, и Итачи даже знал, в чем таятся причины такой ненормальности.

Но легче от этого не становилось.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Саске? — как можно холоднее спросил он, надеясь замаскировать этим то, как встрепенулась его душа.

Что ты со мной делаешь, Саске?

 

— Мы поворачиваем, — сказал Итачи, когда прошел первый шок. Саске еще ничего не сказал, он просто стоял и смотрел на Итачи, как будто впервые видел.

Итачи почувствовал, как злится. Когда он находился далеко от Саске было легче — убедить себя, что иначе и быть не могло, принять свою судьбу без сопротивления, смириться с тем, что он уже увидел Саске в последний раз и попрощался.

Чем дольше он смотрел в эти черные, горящие жизнью глаза, тем сильнее колебалась его решимость. Поэтому Итачи отвернулся и направился к капитанскому мостику.

— Я бы мог ссадить тебя в ближайшем порту, — бросил он через плечо. — Но предпочитаю удостовериться, что ты останешься дома и не будешь делать глупостей.

— Единственный, кто тут наделал глупостей, это ты, — Итачи остановился, почувствовав руку на своем плече. — Я еду с тобой.

— Нет. Путешествие опасное, а у тебя жена и двое детей.

— Считай меня пассажиром. Я даже заплачу за проезд.

— Я сказал нет, — Итачи повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Саске своим самым действенным, самым строгим взглядом. — Я не разрешаю.

— А разве я спрашивал твоего разрешения? — удивился Саске. — Прости, но свое право разрешать ты потерял пятнадцать лет назад.

Он молчали и буравили друг друга взглядами, которые, впрочем, не приносили желаемого эффекта ни одному из них. Наконец Саске вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Я еду с тобой, — сказал он. — А потом мы оба вернемся, и тогда я смогу простить тебя. Это мое условие, Итачи.

Тот молчал.

Он многого не сказал Саске, в том числе и причину, по которой не вернется. Саске не знал, что это было предопределено еще до начала путешествия и полагал, что все дело в опасностях. И если Саске поедет с ним, если он дойдет до конца…

Но и Саске был прав — Итачи больше не был ему старшим братом, с тех самых пор, как добровольно отрекся от клана. И тем более он не мог обращаться с ним как с ребенком — Саске уже давно мужчина, принимающий свои решения.

Итачи со вздохом закрыл глаза. Может быть, это тоже судьба. Может, это способ заработать прощение не только от Саске, но и от себя самого?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он наконец, и заметил, что Саске слегка выпрямился и расслабился, понимая, что решение принято в его пользу.

— Один раз ты уже ушел, — ответил Саске после недолгого раздумья. — И я почти смог с этим жить, когда ты вернулся. Я вспомнил, что у меня есть брат, вспомнил наше детство, то, как я тобой восхищался. Когда ты ушел, я понял, что хочу вернуть те дни, а для этого придется сначала вернуть тебя.

Итачи смотрел на Саске и размышлял о том, как легко можно было сейчас все разрешить — сказать Саске, что он не хочет возвращаться, соврать ему в последний раз, убедить, что ему все равно.

Саске не станет гнаться за братом, который прогонит его. Или станет?

И рассудок твердил Итачи, что все, что сейчас надо сделать — открыть рот и найти слова поточнее, чтобы Саске осознал — у него нет больше брата, а есть только глупые фантазии.

Но он не мог. Саске был не виноват и слишком искренен и честен в своих чувствах. Слишком уязвим, пусть он уже давно взрослый мужчина, но и у него и у его старшего брата осталась одна общая слабость, бить по которой у Итачи не хватало духу.

Последний родной для него человек.

— Оставайся, но не задавай лишних вопросов, — предупредил Итачи. — Если у нас возникнут трудности, то обещай, что отправишься назад при первой возможности.

— Если это будут трудности, с которыми мы вместе не справимся, возможно, — кивнул Саске, и Итачи понял, что он врет. Что ж, таланта лгать Саске не досталось, все получил старший из братьев.

— Тебе выделят пассажирскую каюту, — после небольшой паузы сказал Итачи и повернулся. — Прости, но у меня слишком много дел как у капитана и я не смогу уделять тебе все свое время.

Итачи был уверен, что Саске правильно поймет намек, и точно:

— Не думай, что сможешь долго убегать от меня, — донеслось вслед. Итачи не сдержал улыбки, тем более, что Саске все равно не мог ее увидеть.

 

Итачи передал запрос порту по передатчику и успел получить положительный ответ, когда на мостик поднялся Наруто.

— Значит, это и есть твой брат? Вы не очень похожи.

— Да? Все говорят, как раз наоборот, — Итачи сидел за столиком и заполнял лист бумаги ровными строчками, время от времени макая перо в чернильницу.

Наруто причмокнул, словно пробуя что-то на вкус.

— Он другой внутри, — пояснил он. — Горячий, но сложно прожевать и еще сложнее переварить.

— Значит, я могу быть спокоен, что после моей смерти ты не решишь заполучить и его, — заметил Итачи, продолжая сосредоточенно что-то писать.

— Как ты узнал, что я собирался? — Наруто хищно улыбнулся.

Итачи поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты слишком уж порывался отправиться со мной. Но даже если бы тебе понравился его вкус, ничего бы не получилось.

— Ты бы не позволил? — Наруто прислонился к одному из шкафов с картами, скрестив руки на груди.

— Именно. Я не позволю тебе причинить ему вред.

— Тебе я не причиняю никакого вреда, — попытался защититься Наруто. — А, знаю, в чем причина. Ты ревнуешь!

Но ответа он не получил, Итачи лишь фыркнул, ставя точку и кладя перо обратно в набор.

— У тебя тоже есть право сходить в город, — сказал он, поднимаясь и беря с собой бумагу, осторожно, чтобы не размазать еще не просохшие чернила.

— Я с тобой, — сразу сказал Наруто. Итачи метнул на него взгляд, как будто хотел отказать, но промолчал.

 

— Ты не найдешь здесь никакой информации.

На улицах уже начало темнеть и зажглись фонари. Они таскались по городу целый день — Итачи первым делом пополнил запасы провианта и воды, потом они заглянули в библиотеку и прошлись по нескольким антикварным лавкам. Каждый раз Итачи сверялся со списком и вычеркивал уже сделанное.

Они приобрели несколько карт, которых у Итачи еще не было, пару книг, и теперь Итачи обходил местные храмы потому что священники обычно знали гораздо больше других людей.

За весь день Итачи ни разу не присел и не поел, разве что напился воды пару раз. Шагал он, однако, по-прежнему бодро. И если о еде — Наруто почувствовал, что проголодался.

Он положил руку на плечо Итачи и тихо сказал тому на ухо.

— Я голоден.

После того, как Итачи не отреагировал, Наруто попытался слегка толкнуть его за ближайший угол, но тот дернул плечом с видимым раздражением.

— Не сейчас, — бросил он. — Поешь, когда вернемся.

— К тому времени я проголодаюсь еще сильнее, — предупредил его Наруто и услышал вздох.

— Получишь столько, сколько захочешь. Мог бы остаться на корабле в таком случае.

— Давай вернемся. Мы еще слишком далеко, вряд ли сюда доходят даже слухи о тех землях. А то, что тебе надо, ты тут тем более не найдешь.

На секунду тень упала на лицо Итачи, и Наруто показалось, что он скривил губы в отчаянной гримасе, но это было слишком мимолетно.

— Осталось всего два храма, — ответил он негромко. — Возвращайся, я скоро буду.

Наруто вздохнул.

— Ну уж нет, вернемся вместе. Но если ты будешь потом слишком уставшим, чтобы накормить меня, я возьму свой ужин силой.

Несмотря на то, что Итачи шел чуть впереди, Наруто показалось, что он улыбнулся.


End file.
